


Arcanum Club

by GeneHarlow



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake Prostitute Act, Girl on Girl Smooching, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneHarlow/pseuds/GeneHarlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Paris catches Alex and Norma outside his party and is thoroughly delighted that one of "his girls" has finally caught Alex's eye. Caught in Bob's dangerous web, they are forced to play along, as long hidden desires begin to surface... </p><p>"If you think I get off on watching Bob Paris humiliate women, let alone a woman I care about, then you really don't know me at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcanum Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... filth. And I'm not sorry. I'm just warning ya.
> 
> This is unashamedly silly and smutty and puts our favourite romantic couple into a situation where they are deliberately acting out of character, and by that I mean that I put them in a situation where they could act like sluts and they have an excuse for it. Isn't writing fun? 
> 
> Warning: There's a little bit of dubious consent here (Don't worry - It's not Alex. He's all about consent. He's a slut for consent).

_Okay, you need to go now._

_This is not a good place for you to be._

_Then... Then why are you here?_

_I'm not here for that._

Norma raised a single eyebrow at him, and he huffed out an exasperated breath at her incredulous expression.

"I'm really not." He insisted, feeling ridiculous at having to defend himself to a woman who looked like she'd climbed over a hedge to get in here.

"You have a twig in your hai-" He started, cut off as the door of the cabin swung open, a figure appearing before either of them could even consider moving. There was a split second where he looked around helplessly around at their surroundings, realising there was no place to run or hide, the light from the open door clearly illuminating them to whoever was standing there. Without thinking, he pushed her back, shoving her roughly against the wall, pleased at the convincing surprised little gasp she let out.

"What are you-?" She started to say and he panicked, crushing his lips against hers to shut her up, hearing the figure in the doorway move a step closer. They didn't move, just stayed frozen like that, their lips connected but static, their eyes open and boring into each other as the man in their peripheral grew closer.

His eyes widened, silently imploring her to do something, though he wasn't sure what. Reading his mind, her arms wrapped around his neck and she wrenched her lips away, throwing her head back and letting out a little moan.

"Oh Sheriff..." She moaned loudly, and he pressed his face into her shoulder, trying to suppress his irritation at her. This wasn't some game. These people were dangerous and she seemed to be treating it like it was all some tremendous lark.

There was a chuckle from the figure that was now merely feet from them and Alex sighed, recognising the voice, realising it was the worst case scenario.

"Ohh boy, Alex. I never thought I'd see the day."

Alex turned his head slowly, glaring at Bob Paris, who was gazing at the pair of them with amusement.

"Bob." Alex nodded curtly, keeping one arm wrapped protectively around Norma, noticing that her whole demeanour had changed since Bob had walked over to them. She leaned back against the wall, leaving one arm trailing around Alex's neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"Hi." She murmured seductively, and Alex wasn't sure where Norma had learned to act, but he immediately wondered why she wasn't on a stage somewhere.

"Well hi there." Bob leaned forward to pull Norma towards him, out of the safety of Alex's arms, looking her up and down appreciatively. He didn't notice the terrified look she flashed over her shoulder at Alex as he pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles. "You one of mine?"

There was a pause where she floundered for a moment, not sure what he was asking.

"Are you one of the Belle Ami girls?" He clarified, in a slow, patronising tone.

"Oh. Oh.. yeah." She quickly clarified, slipping the mask back in place. "I sure am."

Alex winced as her Norma Bates charm seeped into her fake prostitute act. Bob Paris didn't seem to notice though, beaming smugly over her shoulder at Alex, who tried to keep his face impassive.

"Well, well, Alex. I didn't think you had it in you." He narrowed his eyes at Alex over her shoulder, his hand never dropping hers, pulling her forwards towards the door a little. She had no choice but to walk forward, letting him pull her more into the light.

"My, my. You're a pretty one." He said gently, leaning in close to scrutinise her face, peering at her through the darkness. "A little older than I usually like, but..." She struggled to keep her face neutral, gazing up at him through her lashes, trying to keep a seductive smile on her lips. "Different strokes for different folks. I told them to send more variety this year. You've all been a big hit."

He shrugged lightly, like he had no clue he'd said anything remotely offensive, before turning his attention back to her face, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her.

"There's something different about you though." He said thoughtfully, and Romero finally piped up, clearing his throat to draw Bob's attention.

"Uh... Bob-" He started, unsure of where he was going with that sentence, glad when Bob cut him off.

"Ok, ok, Alex. Where's the hurry? Just... come sit with us for a second, then you can get back to whatever you were doing."

He tugged Norma by the hand in through the open door, leaving Alex no choice but to follow them, blinking as he walked into the cabin, taking in the surroundings. A log fire burned brightly in a huge ornate fireplace, casting a strange orange glow on all of the exposed flesh in the room. Alex didn't know where to look, glancing from the half naked girls writhing around on the bear skin rug in front of the fire, to the piles of cocaine on every flat surface, to the moaning, bouncing shadows in a darkened corner that he tried not to look at for more than a split second.

"Sit." Bob commanded, pointing at a chair, and Alex had never felt so out of his depth as he did right now, obediently taking a seat in a large leather arm chair, watching as Bob pulled a compliant Norma along with him. Her eyes were wide as she took in the debauchery of the cabin, wondering what Alex was doing in a place like this. It was hard to control the judgement she now felt towards him.

"What's your name, honey?" He cooed, pulling her to a stop in the centre of the room and spinning her to face Alex, who fought to keep his face neutral. Her eyes met his and he could make out the fear and panic there, even while she wore that same flirty smirk as before.

"Roxanne." She trilled uncertainly and his eyes fluttered shut for a second, trying not to show his frustration at her cliche answer.

"Well that's original." He chuckled, circling her like a predator stalking prey, looking her up and down, frowning at her appearance.

"What's all this, Roxanne?" He gestured casually to the smudges of dirt on her arms, and she glanced at them, her expression unreadable. He reached to pluck a leaf out of her messy hair and she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Just a rough customer. Wanted it al fresco, ya know?" She winked salaciously and Alex was in awe of her performance.

"A rough customer?" Bob held a hand to his chest in mock horror, as if he would never have thought his party guests capable. "Not our Alex here, I hope?"

She shook her head immediately, smiling brightly at Bob.

"Oh no. The Sheriff here's been nothing but nice to me." She cast a flirty look at Alex, who stared back at her blankly, his mind whirring with how to get her out of this situation.

"Oh, I'm sure." He nodded at her, shooting Alex a sly smile before turning back to Norma. He came to stand behind her, continuing to address her, but training his eyes on Alex over her shoulder.

"So, Roxanne. What's so special about you?"

She didn't skip a beat this time, keeping her eyes on Alex, as she answered in that same little sex kitten voice as before.

"Oh tons." She giggled, and Alex blinked his eyes very slowly at her in approval. Bob chuckled and she tensed as she felt his hand on her waist, wrapping his arm around her from behind.

"Cause see, I've known Alexander here since we were kids."

The muscle in Alex's jaw tightened as Bob's hand snaked across her stomach, pulling her back against him.

"And he's been coming to my parties for years. And I have NEVER..." His other hand trailed down her side, his finger tips grazing over the side of her breast, making her bottom lip tremble. His hand continued down her body, reaching her thigh, gathering a handful of her dress and hitching it up slightly. Her eyes squeezed shut, breaking the intense, pleading eye contact with Alex. "... EVER known him to... _partake_ of any of the festivities on offer here." His hand continued to slowly inch her dress up, eventually yanking the fabric up, making her gasp sharply.

"Stop!" Alex blurted out, feeling Norma's humiliation like it was his own, her eyes flying open. Bob's hands stilled on her body, his head peaking out from behind her to stare at him inquisitively.

"Just... stop." He said quietly, watching as Bob's hands slid from her body, her tight dress staying rucked up in place around her hips, revealing a hint of white that he hoped Bob wouldn't notice because hookers didn't wear innocent white cotton panties. She immediately let out a breath of relief as Bob stepped out from behind her, glaring at Alex with his usual cold smile in place.

"Why?"

Alex's eyes darted to where Norma's hands twitched at her sides, knowing she was desperate to smooth her dress down. _Don't,_ he silently implored her with his eyes and she gave a tiny nod, a nod that said she trusted him to get them out of this. He couldn't let Bob know how much she meant to him, how much seeing him touch her had torn him up. He slipped an indifferent mask on his face, glancing coldly at her then back to Bob.

"Because I don't want your sloppy seconds." He said bitterly, causing Bob to bark out a harsh laugh.

"She's a whore, Alex." Alex tensed at his words, glad to see Norma simply roll her eyes at Bob's disrespectful words, not taking it personally. "She's **everybody's** sloppy seconds."

Alex's hands curled into fists at his sides and Bob noticed, his eyes darting to Alex's flexing fists, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok. I get it. You don't want me to play with your toys. Same old Alex. Never were good at sharing." He muttered, flopping into the chair next to Alex, clicking his fingers at the two underwear-clad women who had been sitting patiently on the bear skin rug next to the fire this whole time.

"Girls! You, what's your name?"

A curvy, dark-skinned girl rose gracefully to her feet, jutting one lace clad hip out, smiling at him.

"Amber."

"Go get me and my buddy a drink, Amber."

The girl complied, sashaying away to the bar, pouring them both a large scotch and bringing them over. Alex kept his eyes firmly on Norma, who now stood alone in the centre of the room, her hand rubbing her wrist awkwardly.

"You. Get up. Let us look at you."

The other girl climbed to her feet, shaking her long dark hair out behind her.

"Jeez." Bob let out a long low whistle, letting his gaze hungrily drink the girl's smooth pale flesh in. He jerked his head at her, speaking loudly to Alex as if the women couldn't hear them. "They don't make em like that round here, eh?"

Alex's gaze darted over to the girl, who had dropped one hip coquettishly, rocking back and forth on her high heeled boots. She had far too much make up on, a heavy, almost gothic style that wouldn't have been to Alex's preference, even if she had been old enough to tempt his gaze. He snorted, flicking his eyes back to Norma, making his preference clear.

"I wouldn't know, Bob. I don't go trawling the local high school for my women."

He was sure he saw a brief flash of approval flash across Norma's face, before Bob let out a throaty chuckle.

"No. Just my little whorehouse."

Alex said nothing, the muscle in his cheek tightening, and Bob just laughed again, reaching over to clap him on the shoulder like they were great friends.

"I'm just teasing, Alex. I've felt the heavy weight of your judgement for too long. I can't tell you how pleased I am that little Roxy here caught your eye. I'm so glad we can live in this glass house together now."

Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, not bothering to hide his contempt for Bob Paris who didn't seem to notice or care.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Crystal." She said quietly, before shooting both Bob and Alex a devilish smile, her tongue piercing clacking against her teeth.

"Crystal." Bob repeated incredulously under his breath. "Crystal, Amber and Roxanne." He said quietly to Alex, and Alex was immediately sorry he had doubted Norma's call-girl-naming abilities. Apparently, imaginative names were not all that common. "You couldn't make this shit up."

Alex nodded, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Amber, honey?" The girl sprang forward from where she had been waiting patiently next to the bar. "Come sit with me. Bring me that." He pointed at the coke-covered mirror on the mantelpiece, watching as she trotted over, daintily draping herself across his lap, wrapping one arm around the back of his neck and using the other to hold the mirror in place while he sniffed.

Alex turned away in disgust, noticing that Norma managed to keep her own disgust off her face, standing very still, resisting the urge to fidget, simply keeping a dreamy smile on her face while she watched the evening unfold. That's my girl, he thought to himself, admitting to himself how impressed with her he was.

"Whoo!" Bob breathed out, rubbing his nose and giving his head a little shake. "Ok, I'm ready for a show. Crystal, why don't you head over to Roxanne?"

Crystal complied, stalking over to where Norma was standing, gazing up at her through heavily made up lashes and Norma gasped. Through her layers of black eyeliner, her lacey black lingerie and the peppering of tiny tattoos dotted around her alabaster skin, Norma could see how young she was, definitely no older than Dylan, maybe even closer to Norman's age.

"Hi." She girl whispered seductively, reaching up to brush away and errant tendril of hair that had escaped from Norma's updo. She froze, trying not to flinch at the girl's unexpected touch.

"Kiss her." Bob ordered lazily, only half watching as he cut up another line.

"What?" Norma stammered out. "I..." She started, staring at Alex helplessly, who just stared back, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do.

"You're real pretty." The girl cooed at her, reaching up to slide her hands around the back of her neck.

"Oh, thank you." Norma blurted out politely, resisting slightly as the petite girl tried to pull her down to her. "You are too." She added gently.

"I know." She whispered, before pulling her down, crushing her lips against hers before Norma could protest. She froze for a second, before kissing her back because she didn't know what else to do.

Alex's grip on the arms of the chair tightened as he watched Norma kiss Crystal, her hands tentatively coming up to brush against the girl's straight dark hair, Crystal's hands sliding from behind her neck to brush down Norma's sides, giving her waist a little squeeze.

The women shuffled forward naturally, pressing their bodies together as they deepened the kiss and Alex was lost, his mind utterly blank as he watched them. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Norma's shaking hands worked an uncertain path down the other girl's pale skin, coming to rest on her tailbone, her fingertips brushing against the edge of her panties. It was only when Norma's eye fluttered open, meeting his and staring at him desperately, her lips never breaking the kiss, that he remembered he was supposed to be getting them out of this. He weighed up a plan for a moment or two, before rising to his feet suddenly.

"That's enough!" He barked, causing everyone in the room except the bouncing figures in the shadows to jump, turning to stare at him.

"Jesus Alex." Bob said breathlessly, his words tumbling out too fast, sniffling between words. "Come on. It's just a little show. You can have her later... Just let her-"

"No." He said simply, and Alex took a deep breath, making his risky move. "I don't want her this badly. Whatever." He made a move towards the door, breathing a sigh of relief when Bob yelled at him to stop.

"Wait!" He shoved the girl off his lap, sending her sprawling to the floor and Alex winced.

"Hey! Easy!" Alex blurted out, watching as the girl got to her feet, apparently unhurt, shooting Alex a curious look. Bob ignored him, coming to stand in front of him, lowering his tone.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. You've taken a shine to this one. I can see that."

Alex nodded, a little too quickly, before shrugging trying to play it cool.

"You can have her. There's a bedroom in the back. Take as long as you want."

Alex didn't move for a moment, so Bob marched over to Norma, grabbing her wrist roughly and pulling her to stand in front of Alex, placing her hand in his. She took it gladly, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Go! You kids have fun!" He said excitedly, like he was a dad sending his kids to the carnival. He was bored again, moving back to his chair, snapping his fingers, which the other two girls seem to take as an unspoken command to carry on the show where Norma had left off.

They stood frozen for a minute before Alex tugged at Norma's hand, pulling him gently towards the door that Bob had pointed at. They didn't really have much of a choice than to go there, since there was no way to head anywhere else in the small cabin without Bob seeing, even as distracted as he was. They edged past the ferociously making out girls, feeling Bob's eyes on them as they passed.

"Oh, Roxy?" He said, springing to his feet and reaching into his jacket pocket for something. She turned back, plastering a simpering smile on her face.

"Yes hun?" She said sweetly, managing not to flinch as he reached out to grasp her chin lightly.

"Do me a favour, ok?" She gulped, feeling his grip tighten slightly before dropping away completely, as he pulled out a stack of notes. "I know you've already been paid but..." He waved the cash in her face. "Show my boy a good time, yeah?"

She nodded, reaching out to take the money, gasping when he instead threw the money at her feet, letting the notes flutter to the floor.

She froze, her eyes flashing dangerously, her nostrils flaring and for a second, Alex thought the whole thing was blown, before she dropped to her knees, gathering up the money with trembling hands, glancing up at Bob Paris. He smirked down at her, and it was all Alex could do not to punch him there and then.

"Don't worry honey. I'll treat him real good." She purred, rising to her feet on unsteady legs, clutching the money to her chest, before she turned and flounced away, an awestruck Alex trotting along behind her. She really needed to be on the stage.

Alex slammed the door behind them a little too hard, releasing all of his rage and helpless anger on the poor slab of wood, feeling the thin wall shake as he leaned back against it, releasing a long breath.

"You ok?" He breathed out, immediately feeling stupid as she whirled round, turning on him, her face a tortured mixture of rage and fear and sorrow. It was like she wasn't sure what to feel first.

"What do you think?!"She spat back at him, throwing the handful of notes in his face, rage winning out. His head snapped back in shock, letting the notes flutter down around him.

"How could you just sit there-?" She whispered, her voice low and dangerous, and it was his turn to be angry now, his mouth dropping open as she spoke. "How could you let him-?" She was shaking, struggling to verbalise her thoughts, her eyes darting wildly around the room.

"You think that was easy for me?" He spat back, watching as her trembling hands tried uselessly to roll the tight, thick fabric of her dress down. Bob had scrunched it as he had pulled it up, the overly tight fabric tangling around the curve of her hips, and she grew frustrated as she struggled to smooth the fabric down with her panicky, scrambling hands.

"Just..." She started helplessly, and she wasn't sure if she was addressing him, or the dress, as she gave up, her face crumpling as she gave up on it, simply reaching behind her to unzip it. She struggled, releasing a noise of frustration that dissolved into a sob. "Help me!"

He leapt forward, unsure of what she was asking him, all of his anger draining away as she helplessly tried to reach her zip, her face a mask of sudden panic, her breaths coming too hard and too fast.

"I want it off me!" She demanded, and he hesitated, his hands frozen as they reached for her.

"Norma, I don't think-"

"Alex, I can't breathe!" Her hands clutched at her chest, tugging at the neckline. "Just get it off me!"

He complied, partly because her breathless, shrill panic was making his heart ache, and partly because her volume was growing by the second and he was very aware of Bob Paris right on the other side of the door. Thinking about what Norma was shouting though, he assumed Bob had heard worse from these rooms.

"Ok, ok." He muttered, reaching out to tug her zip down, feeling his hands shake like some teenager.

She breathed out a loud groan of relief that, if Bob had heard, wouldn't hurt their cover as she wriggled the dress down her body, shimmying out of it and immediately breathing easier. He let himself watch her for a moment, admiring her long legs as she bent over, her cotton-covered ass wiggling in front of him as she bent down to pull the dress down. She was wearing some kind of complicated strapless bustier thing that he never would have guessed the demure Norma Bates would be wearing under her clothes and it contrasted absurdly with her innocent white cotton panties, which seemed much more her. He watched her for a moment as she straightened, her breathing returning to normal, her panic subsiding now she was out of the offending garment, apparently completely unselfconscious to be half naked in front of him. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered that she clearly trusted him and felt comfortable with him, or annoyed that she would just strip off in front of him, neglecting to consider his discomfort. He cast his gaze to the wall, already feeling guilty for looking at her all, wringing his hands together nervously.

"What?" She demanded, catching his eye, watching as he huffed out an exasperated sigh the ceiling.

He didn't reply, just kept his gaze pointedly fixed on the ceiling, his hands on his hips and she rolled her eyes, glancing down at herself.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before." She said, like she was genuinely perplexed by his reaction. He still kept his gaze averted, neglecting to answer, but let his confusion cross his face, knowing she would see.

"Through my window? You made a point of letting me know my curtains were of an inadequate quality." She said bitterly and it was his turn to roll his eyes now. God forbid he try and do her a favour, letting her know her curtains were transparent. He should have known she'd take it personally, apparently using it as an excuse to torture him now.

She seemed oblivious to his unease, sinking down to sit on the bed, her head in her hands, all the anger and panic and fear leeching out of her, leaving only exhaustion and humiliation in their place.

"I never should have come here." She mumbled, mostly to herself. He couldn't resist replying though.

"No. You shouldn't." He said coldly, keeping his gaze fixed on the wall, not noticing her rising to stand as he spoke.

"Shut up, Alex." She hissed, her voice suddenly much closer than he expected her to be.

"It was stupid and dangerous and-" He couldn't help himself, lecturing her before he could stop himself.

"I know!" She yelled. "How was I supposed to know you were involved in some sort of perverted... drug... sex party-?" She struggled to get her words out.

"I'm not involved!" He shouted, before thinking about the thin walls, lowering his tone suddenly. "I'm NOT involved." He repeated, more quietly.

There was a pause, before she took a decisive step forward, crossing the last few feet between them.

"Fuck you!" She yelled, suddenly standing right next to him, reaching out to shove him back with a surprising force. He stumbled, finally letting his eyes wander down her barely covered body, before she shoved him again, his back bumping against the wall. "Fuck you!" She screamed and he cast his eyes fearfully over to the door.

"Shut up." He hissed, wincing as she slapped him, the force knocking his head to the side. His cheek heated where she had struck him and he snapped his eyes back to hers, glaring at her. "Stop it, Norma!" He whispered, his voice rough.

"No! How dare you? How DARE you?!-" She screeched, cut off as he suddenly spun them round, pushing her against the wall, clapping his hand over his mouth to shut her up.

"Be quiet, Norma!" She said insistently, his hand still over her mouth. Her fierce blue eyes burned brightly at him, but she stopped struggling. "Be quiet." He repeated, giving her a little shake for good measure. "This isn't a game, Norma. These people are dangerous. If he thinks - if he even suspects - you're not who you say you are, he will not hesitate to kill you, and not even I could protect you."

She breathed out hard, her breath hot against his palm and he slowly removed his hand, letting them drift to rest on her shoulders.

"Why would you care?" She said, her tone low and cold. "You don't give a shit about me."

He scoffed, casting his gaze to the side then back at her.

"And would do you think that?"

"Because." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Because, you let _that man_ ," She spat the words out, jerking her head to the door. "y _our childhood buddy_ touch me. You let him grab me and humiliate me and-" Her voice broke as she cast her gaze around desperately and he tightened his grip on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Norma!" He whispered loudly. "Stop, ok? Just stop. He's not my buddy. He never was and he never will be. And I meant it when I said that's not what I came here for. Letting Bob Paris pay for my women really isn't my style."

"Oh really?" She spat harshly, jerking her head at the pile of money on the floor. Alex sighed, closing his eyes heavily for a moment.

"I'm sorry he did that. I'm sorry he did any of that."

"Are you?" She questioned smugly, making him furrow his brow in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He answered himself before she could speak again. "Yes. I'm sorry he did that to you. I'm sorry he treated you like that. I'm sorry he treats ANY woman like that."

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at him and he stared back at her, unable to read her expression.

"It wasn't easy to watch him touch you. I... wanted to stop him." He shook his head, thinking about how incredibly useless he'd been in there, sitting there helplessly. He was never passive, never weak - If it had been anyone else, he was sure he would have acted differently, engaging his brain, using it to figure out how to get them out of it. But he was stupid when it came to Norma Bates. As soon as he'd felt the threatening presence of Bob Paris, his mind had gone blank, his traitorous brain refusing to get past it's own panic and fear to engage enough to come up with a coherent plan. He couldn't tell her any of this though, so he just stared at her, watching her expressions change in micro ways he didn't understand.

"I think you liked it." She blurted out suddenly, her expression blank, her tone neutral.

"What?" He sprung back away from her like he had been burned, immediately turning away. "Jesus, Norma. Are you crazy?" He muttered, glancing back to see her leaning against the wall, her hips jutting forwards, her arms crossed behind her back, a superior smile playing on her lips.

He couldn't look at her a second longer, turning towards the door, his hand outstretched for the handle.

"Wait! You can't go out there." She pointed out mildly. "We haven't been in here long enough."

Alex felt his cheeks colour at the implication of her words, but he rearranged his face in a mask of calm and turned back to her, crossing his arms defensively.

He hated her in that moment. He really did. He took a deep breath, determined to get rid of this absurd notion of hers.

"If you think I get off on watching Bob Paris humiliate women, let alone a woman I care about, then you really don't know me at all."

Her breath hitched in her throat at his words and he realised he may have revealed a little too much, casting his eyes up to the ceiling in frustration, both with himself, and with the night in general.

She said nothing, just pushed herself off the wall, stalking over to him. He glanced up at her in surprise as she stopped right in front of him, her expression much softer than it had been. Neither of them said anything for a moment, just watching each other, before she leaned up suddenly, pressing her lips tentatively against his. It was gentle for only a second before her hand snaked around his neck, pulling him down to her, the kiss deepening before he could question it. His jacket was pushed off his shoulders, landing on the floor in an untidy heap and her rushing hands were pulling at his tie, half trying to undo it, half using it to yank him closer to her.

He broke away breathlessly, rearing his head back to look at her, resisting her attempts to pull him back to her.

"Norma, what-"

She shushed him, kissing him again, reeling him back in before he returned to his senses once more, wrenching his lips away from hers.

She sighed heavily in frustration, rolling her eyes at him, as if he was the one acting ridiculous. It couldn't be her, the woman who had climbed over a wall to break into a dangerous party where she had then had to pretend to be a prostitute and then casually took her dress off and kissed him for reasons he was yet to understand.

"I'm just sick of everything." He didn't understand so he waited patiently for her to elaborate, ignoring the feel of her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "I'm sick of constantly worrying about Norman, and about whether or not I can pay the bills, and about mysterious hookers going missing and worrying about what this means for my family." She was rambling now, her eyes beginning to shine as the weight of it all threatened to crush her. His hands moved to her shoulders, holding her gently.

"And I'm sick of men like Bob Paris putting their hands on me." Her voice cracked a little and he frowned, wondering what the deeper meaning behind that broken statement was. "And men like you never put their hands on me." Her voice dropped to a shy whisper, avoiding his gaze. She shifted her body closer to his, closing the small gap between them, toying with his tie.

"I'm just sick of thinking. I don't wanna think... just for a little while." She finished, her voice trailing off as she leaned forwards again, pushing him back gently against the door, this time waiting for him to move. He did. He considered her words for roughly 6 seconds, before he was on her, pulling her flush against him, wrapping his hands around her back, crushing his lips against hers. Her hands pulled her now loosened tie over his head, mewling as they had to break the kiss for a second, before swaying forwards again, slamming him back against the door, his mouth growing frenzied as she touched him.

She kissed him back hard, her teeth nipping at his lip, her hands drifting down to his belt, her fingers fumbling to undo it. Their kiss faltered for a moment as he froze, the clinking sound of her undoing his belt seeming absurdly loud in the small room. What were they doing? It was madness.

"Norma-" He started, cut off as she kissed him again.

"Sssh..." She whispered against his mouth, before pulling back to smile at him wickedly. "Roxanne." She corrected him playfully and he rolled his eyes at her, letting her pull him forwards by his belt, leading him towards the bed.

She giggled, the sound dying in her throat as he reached out to grab her, spinning her roughly so her back was to him. His hands pressed against her stomach, holding her hard against him, letting her feel his arousal pressing against her ass. She gasped, automatically squirming in his arms, rubbing her body against his, one hand raising over her head to reach back, grabbing a fistful of his hair. His hands slunk round her waist, sliding up her back, as he pressed soft kisses against her shoulder blade, making her shiver. His fingers found their target, fumbling with the first of many tiny hook and eye fastenings that were holding her lingerie closed and she froze, wriggling a little as a sign for him to stop.

"Too many fastenings." She muttered, biting her lip to keep from moaning as he sucked gently on the pulse point in her neck. "We'll be here all night."

"Fine by me." He mumbled seductively, but he was inclined to agree, realising the complicated garment would probably have to stay on. He huffed out a sigh of disappointment, which only lasted a second, as she reached for his idle hands, sliding them around her body, up to her breasts.

"Here." She offered, yanking down the cups in an unladylike fashion, releasing her flesh into his eager hands. He slid his hands into the cups, pulling her breasts up to sit on top of the wrinkled lace, her hands covering his own, urging him on.

"Mmm..." She made a soft noise of pleasure as he calmed his zealous hands, slowing his movements, his thumbs brushing over her nipples almost too softly. She arched her back, pushing herself into his touch, her head dropping back against his shoulder, the movement pressing her ass against the bulge in his pants, making him groan in her ear. Brazenly, she reached behind her, slipping her hand between them, grasping him lightly through his pants. Surprised by her sudden movement, his hips surged forwards of their own accord, almost knocking her off her feet and his grip on her chest tightened, holding her in place. She squeaked, but her hand never faltered, stroking him through the fabric, making his breaths come out in harsh, ragged pants against her neck.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" He panted out, one hand remaining on her breast, squeezing her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, the other drifting down her abdomen. He traced the edge of her panties, before his fingers slipped inside, teasingly drifting lower, sliding along her slickened flesh.

"But we..." Her breath hitched in her throat as his finger tips brushed against her clit, making her knees buckle. "We only just met tonight."

"Enough, Norma." He ground out, tired of her little game.

"It's Roxy." She said huskily, either not noticing his irritation or not caring, provoking him with another mention of her fake name.

"Fine." He said sharply, pushing her away from him. The sudden loss of his hands steadying her made her lose her footing and she toppled forwards, landing heavily on the bed. She gasped, surprised by his sudden roughness, but not entirely hating it, shooting him an unreadable look over her shoulder. He was staring down at her with a mildly horrified expression on his face, like he didn't know what had come over him, and she smirked, pushing herself up on her hands, bringing each knee up to meet her on the bed until she was on all fours in front of him. She watched as his expression shifted, turning from tortured panic to lust, his eyes dragging away from her face to watch as her rear wiggled as she moved.

He took a shaky step forward, before apparently catching himself, noting his tentative, uncertain movements. He was a grown man. He would not be reduced to a nervous, fumbling wreck by Norma Bates and her mind games. If she wanted to play, he would play.

His hands reached for her, her eyes never leaving his, coyly looking over her shoulder at him as his palms came to rest on the sides of her hips. He took a deep breath, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, narrowing his eyes at her for a second before deciding to throw caution to the wind, raising one hand to slap her ass cheek. It wasn't all that painful, but the sharp sound seemed to echo ridiculously loudly throughout the room, her shrill gasp following a split second later. Her eyes were torn from his as she threw her head back in surprise, unconsciously shifting back an inch or two, pressing herself more firmly into his hand, which was now rubbing a soothing circle on the spot he'd slapped.

There was a pause, where he desperately stared at the back of her head, listening to her quickened, uneven breathing, wondering if he'd gone too far, relieved when she turned her head, shooting him a shocked smile.

He turned his attention back to her ass, unashamedly grabbing and squeezing two handfuls of flesh, earning him a soft little moan. He smiled gently at those innocent little panties, his fingers tracing the edge of them, his fingertips sliding just inside.

"Hookers don't wear white cotton panties, Roxanne." He whispered, kneading her soft flesh as he leaned over her, only just resisting the urge to rub himself against her.

"Take them off then, Sheriff." She said simply, mumbling her words into the sheets beneath her and he didn't have to think twice about it, hooking his thumbs into her underwear, sliding them down her legs, guiding her to lift each knee up to pull them off her fully, tossing them behind him.

Just like that, the passion and need for her, that had slowed a little when she had crawled onto the bed, came rushing back and he surged forwards, grabbing at her bare hips, pulling her back against him, rubbing the bulge in his pants against her, feeling her wet heat even through the fabric. He couldn't take it any more, rearing back, his eyes landing on the pillow at the head of the bed, reaching for it and sliding it roughly under her hips, since he was still a gentleman and wanted her to be comfortable. He didn't notice the way she tensed up, his attention focused on trying to squeeze at her ass cheek again, while undoing his fly with the other. Eventually he had to give up, leaving her flesh untouched for a moment, successfully managing to undo his pants, scrambling to push them and his boxers down in one ungraceful move, before reaching for her again, feeling her tense under his touch as his hand swept up her spine, pressing her down gently.

"No." She said suddenly, glancing over her shoulder at him with a harsh expression that softened as his hands stilled on her back. "Not like this."

She yanked the pillow from under her, throwing it to the ground with more force than he thought necessary, before rolling over, laying herself back on the bed, her legs dropping open wantonly as he stared at her in confusion.

"I don't like it like that." She said simply, shaking her hair out of her eyes, a glimmer of something dark and haunted crossing her face before it was gone, and he just nodded, because he didn't know what else to do. Her gaze drifted down his still-clothed torso to where his erection now bobbed free, her tongue darting out to wet her lips and he took it as his cue to move, lurching forward to join her on the bed. He clambered over to her, crawling slowly over her body, stopping to press a soft kiss against the inside of her knee, and then another in the valley between her breasts.

"And what DO you like?" He whispered, letting his teeth graze the curve of her breast, glancing up to see her frowning at him like he was playing the game all wrong.

"What do you care?" She said coldly, taking her face in her hands, pulling him up face to face with her. "I'm just a whore... Right?"

It was a challenge, a trick, a test and he somehow felt the only answers were wrong ones.

The hurt flickered across his face and he opened his mouth to speak, to let it all tumble out, to tell her everything, but as she stared up at him impassively, her thighs drifting up around his hips, he gave up. She was determined to play this stupid game to cover up anything real or good that might be between them, and for now, he would do the same.

"Right." He agreed, nodding and her eyes drifted shut for a second, looking half happy he was playing along, half devastated. He couldn't bear to look at her any longer, so he dropped his head to her neck and pushed into her without any further preamble.

"Ah!" She released a sharp, surprised gasp and he stilled, immediately hating himself.

"I'm sorry-" He panted out against her neck, and she responded by tilting her hips up, letting out a soft moan.

"Don't be." Her hands slid up his back, her nails trailing along the shirt he was still wearing, drifting to his collar, using the leverage to push herself up against him. He took the cue, starting to move again, satisfied she was happy with the situation. He moved gently for a few moments, his hands tenderly brushing against her hair, moving inside her the way he would if she was his, if they were together and for a second he let himself pretend they were. He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her lavender scent, just wanting to pretend they were anywhere other than Bob Paris' depraved little sex cabin, playing some power game he didn't want to play. They were in her bed, and she wanted him, wanted this...

She ruined that little fantasy though, letting out a little growl of frustration, her hands quickly undoing the top half of his shirt, making short work of the buttons down to his navel. She leaned up, pressing sloppy, hurried kisses against his neck, his chest, anywhere she could reach, while her thighs pulled up around his hips, her ankles hooking behind him, trying to urge him on. When all of her unspoken signals went ignored, his thrusts still measured and unhurried, his lips pressing tenderly against her throat, she progressed to words.

"Harder." She panted out and he complied like he always did when she asked something of him. She would have loved to let him make love to her slowly and gently, like he so clearly wanted to, but that wasn't what she wanted or needed right now. She needed not to think, and, as he obliged her request, speeding up, each thrust pressing her into the mattress, eliciting soft moans she couldn't contain, she felt her thoughts and worries melt away, unable to think of anything but the feel of his weight on top of her, the feel of him filling her so completely.

Her hands flew back to grip the wrought iron bedstead, arching her back, pressing her breasts against his chest and he groaned, rearing back to take her all in. She was beautiful, and the sounds she was making were perfection and he pressed his eyes shut, fearing this would all be over too soon if he kept watching her.

He leaned down to kiss her lips, frowning when she turned her head, wrenching her lips away from his.

"No." She panted out, smirking with her eyes closed. "No kissing on the lips."

She giggled, the sound half a moan, and he groaned angrily, trying to capture her mouth once more. She turned her head away again, pressing her cheek into the pillow.

"Kissing's extra." She clarified, a breathless smile playing on her lips and his hips quickened at her words, his body showing her the irritation he couldn't voice at having to play this stupid game. She gasped, her hands flying to his shoulders, clinging to him desperately as he ploughed into her, his hips continuing their punishing pace.

He felt sure he must be hurting her, but he found himself continually checking her face for any sign of distress, managing to keep some sense of his wits about him as she drove him half mad, seeing nothing but pleasure contort her face. Besides, she was hurting him too, her nails digging into his shoulders, dragging sharply down his chest, before sliding back up to start the process again.

"Kiss me." He demanded suddenly, gasping the words out as he stared down at her, watching as her eyes flew open, staring up at him curiously, her curls bouncing around her face.

She shook her head, managing to rearrange her face into a devilish grin before a particularly hard thrust wiped the smile from her face, her mouth dropping open.

"You couldn't afford it, Sheriff." She choked out, and he grunted in annoyance, dropping his head to teasingly graze his teeth along the crook of her neck.

"You know I'm good for it." He murmured back, not wanting to admit that he was almost starting to get into their little contest, throwing himself into the characters she wanted them to be tonight.

"Oh?" She half moaned against his neck. "How good?" Her words were barely audible through her moans and over the sound of his own groans which were now filling the room.

She was barely making sense, half-formed words tumbling from her mouth now and he could tell she was close. He was closer though, the muscles in his back trembling from the effort of holding back, every whispered "harder" or "faster" or "oh god" that spilled from her mouth driving him a little closer to the edge and he frowned against her throat.

His hand drifted from where it had been resting next to her face, his thumb sliding into her mouth and she barely even seemed to register it, sucking it absent mindedly for a second, before his hand drifted lower, sandwiching itself between their bodies. After a second of fumbling, his thumb pressed against her clit and she bucked, her eyes shooting open. She seemed to read his mind in that split second, her gaze darting to his trembling shoulder muscles, to his flushed, desperate expression and his thumb's brisk circles against her sensitive nub and she nodded, before slipping two fingers into her mouth for a second. It was almost all over right there and then, and Alex had to clamp his eyes shut, his movements faltering for a second as he shut out the image of her sucking her own fingers, before he felt his hand being slapped away, replacing it with her own.

He would have been offended, but, as her fingers started up a fluttering, uneven rhythm, some strange pattern he would love to have her teach him, he realised it was for the best. There was no time for his ego to be hurt, and there was something strangely mesmerising about watching her touch herself, her knuckles brushing against his abdomen every time she bent her fingers, rubbing small, unsteady circles with more pressure than he would have guessed she would have wanted. Not for the first time in his life, Alex wondered at the complexity of the female race, feeling his own orgasm building as he watched her grow closer, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth, her other hand twisting hard in the fabric of his shirt at the back of his neck.

Her pants grew ragged as he slammed into her furiously, feeling his shirt rip as she clutched at it desperately, coming with a series of quivering cries, leaning up to push her lips against his sloppily. He kissed her inelegantly, swallowing the last of her sobbing moans, before the feel of her convulsing under him was too much and he gave a few last rough, uncoordinated thrusts, finding his release with a breathless groan into her mouth. They carried on kissing, their movements losing their urgency, their lips lazily moving together like they'd done this a thousand times. Their hands naturally slid to each other's faces, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones, her fingers softly toying with the hair at the back of his neck while their lips danced a sleepy, unhurried dance.

They froze for a moment, their mouths crushed together, as they both realised this wasn't part of it. This soothing tenderness wasn't part of the game, and as much as Alex wanted to forget about all that, he couldn't resist being the first to mention it, pecking her lightly to end the kiss, pulling back to look at her.

"I thought you said no kissing?"

Her eyes fluttered open like she'd forgotten where she was, looking up at him like she'd only just realised he could speak, a dreamy smile playing on her lips.

"That one was on the house." She said sleepily, puffing out a satisfied sigh, her hands stroking down his back as she stretched contentedly under him.

He rolled off her, his muscles groaning in protest as he flopped back against the pillows, glancing over at her. She was wincing slightly, her hand drifting down to press between her legs and for a second, he felt nothing but fear and revulsion that he had hurt her. He had worried about it at the time. Why had he just carried on, ignoring his concerns? Why hadn't she said something? Why had she urged him on?

His panicked terror subsided as her hand drifted up her abdomen, stretching lazily like a cat in the sunshine, her expression smoothing into a satisfied grin. One arm stretched out over her head, toying lightly with the metal headboard, the other tracing a gentle path along the lace that covered her torso, up between her breasts, coming to rest lightly on her collarbone as her breathing returned to normal. He felt a smug grin spread across his face as he gazed at her, feeling a sense of pride at being responsible for her looking more satisfied and relaxed than he'd ever seen her. Much like a cat in the sun, she became aware of him watching her, her eyes snapping open like she had forgotten he was there.

She opened her mouth to say something, her expression flittering from content to sombre in a heartbeat and he lurched forward, not wanting to break the spell just yet. He could have watched her gently touching her own skin, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm for the rest of the night, but he knew it had to end eventually. Not yet though.

He cut off whatever she was about to say with a kiss, gentle yet insistent, not giving her a chance to pull away, his hand finding her cheek to hold her still. She didn't resist this time though, making no effort to refuse him, letting him kiss her tenderly, let him pull her half on top as they made out like the teenagers they hadn't been for a long time. Their thighs entangled as they embraced like he hadn't just fucked the life out of her, like they weren't hiding from a dangerous man in a cabin full of cocaine and hookers, like they loved each other.

"I can't go again." She murmured against his lips, mildly misunderstanding his intention as he pulled her body flush against his.

He laughed, a short surprised sound that vibrated through her body from his.

"I know." His hands drifted down her bare back, resting innocently against her waist like they weren't naked and sticky and sandwiched together.

"Me neither. I'm not as young as I used to be." It was her turn to laugh this time, a wild little giggle at his unexpected words. He rolled them over, rolling himself on top of her, his intent still not sexual, but shutting her up nonetheless. "But if I was..." His words were a playful promise, the meaning clear - He wasn't sated. He still wanted her. His voice trailed off, having the opposite effect than he wanted, her laughter dying in her throat, her face growing stony unexpectedly.

"You'd what?" She finished coldly, freezing under him, flinching away when he tried to kiss her again. So it was over. The spell was broken. That was all she was going to give him.

"I'd-" He started uncertainly, almost glad when she cut him off, wanting to keep her here with him, but desperately wanting to avoid anything that might resemble talking dirty.

"Enough." She murmured, barely audible as she awkwardly shuffled out from under him, her walls back in place.

"Norma-" He started, unsure of what he was going to say, pleased when she didn't try and get him to call her Roxanne again.

"Can you pass me my underwear?" She said casually, sliding to stand gracefully next to the bed, holding her hand out, like she had asked him to pass the salt at the dinner table.

"Sure." He obliged, like he always did, averting his eyes as she slid them on, feeling as awkward as he had before he had touched her, which was absurd. He peeked over at her, watching her artlessly tug the cups of her bustier back up, tucking her breasts away from his eager eyes, jiggling the fabric until she was satisfied she was covered again. He watched her for a moment, before following her suit, grabbing his boxers and pants and sliding them back on together, turning his body away from her like they were kids at a sleepover, not grown adults who'd just slept together. He did his belt back up, the metal clanging loudly in the awkward silence that had descended upon them as they redressed.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, as he heard her shaking out the voluminous fabric of her dress, stepping into it and beginning to slide the snug fabric over her thighs. Without another sound, he was suddenly behind her, and she gasped in surprise as his hands covered hers, his breath tickling the hair at the back of her neck.

"Here. Let me." He said simply, batting her hands away gently, his hands fisting in the fabric, tugging it up around the curve of her hips, sliding it along her waist, settling it under her armpits. She held the dress in place at her chest as his hands drifted round to her back, her breath hitching in her throat as he reached for her zipper.

"You look nice in this dress." He said casually, his hands dragging the zipper up, his mouth pressing against the curve of her shoulder, not kissing, but simply speaking against her flesh.

"You look better out of it." He lowered his tone, pleased when she shivered, his finger tips finishing their journey and simply tracing along the edge of the dress.

"Mm." She made an unimpressed sound, deeply calculated and false, even to her own ears. "I'm sure." She was aiming for nonchalant, wildly missing, and she knew it, suddenly stepping forward out of his touch, her body tensing as she whirled round to face him.

His eyes were impossibly sad for a moment before he rearranged his expression into a callous smirk, back to trying to play the character she wanted him to play. He sagged in defeat almost as soon as he had begun though. He didn't have the energy for mind games right now.

"I have to get you out of here." He said seriously, their game over.

"Ok." She nodded, wrapping an arm around herself awkwardly.

They both moved towards the door, pausing uncertainly in front of it for a moment, uncertain of what lay beyond it, both literally and metaphorically.

"Wait." She murmured, looking both of them up and down, reaching up the muss up the hair he had just smoothed down. It seemed ridiculous to Alex to make it seem to anyone out there that they had just had sex, since they had in fact just had sex, but he let her rough up his hair all the same.

"How do I look?" She asked, her hands reaching to pat at her own curls, feeling their wildness under her fingers.

He leaned in close, his tone mischievous.

"Thoroughly fucked."

She gasped, rolling her eyes as if deeply offended, her face colouring at his words like she was some demure little creature who had spent the last half hour having a deep conversation, not rolling around the sheets.

"Great." She mumbled, before reaching for the handle, yanking it open and stepping out before he could utter another word.

She took a couple of uncertain steps out into the now darkened hallway, before he caught up to her, pressing her against the wall abruptly, chuckling charmingly against her throat.

"He could still be here." He whispered against her neck, barely audible, but she gave a tiny nod, letting out a pretty little peal of laughter, curling her hand into his.

"Can't you get enough of me, Sheriff?" She squealed, as he kissed at her neck, nothing fake or insincere about it.

"Never." He breathed out honestly, before grasping her hand hard, pulling her into the living room, fully prepared to have to continue the charade for a little longer.

The light from the fire was dying out, the embers casting dancing shadows around the almost completely darkened room, but he cast his eyes around for a few moments, searching for any movements, finding none.

"They're gone." She said needlessly, from over his shoulder, before sweeping past him, towards the door.

They paused just outside the door of the cabin, his hand catching hers as she made to move into the darkness, pulling her back before she could run away.

"Where's your car?"

Her head jerked at the wall only a few metres behind her, an easily climbable tree leaning over it.

"Just the other side of that wall." She clarified, moving to pull away again, surprised when he span her back to him, pressing a chaste, desperate kiss against her lips.

"What are you-" He cut her off, kissing her tenderly for a moment before she wrenched her lips away.

"Alex. Stop." She said simply, placing her hand on his chest gently to push him away. "This isn't-" She floundered. "We're not-"

He cut her off, glad for the darkness to cover to hurt expression on his face, hiding the blush that crept into his cheeks.

"I know, _Roxanne_." He said, his tone frosty, his hand dropping hers like it burned him. "But people in the house might be watching." He clarified in a patronising tone, as if she was being the stupidest person alive. In actual fact, he was hoping this was the start of something and was using this kiss as a gauge of what exactly it might be, not expecting a response quite this stony, but his ego would never let him admit this, watching as she squirmed awkwardly.

"Oh."

She rubbed her wrist uncomfortably for a moment.

"Ok. Thanks for..." _-getting me out of a horrible situation. For not letting Bob Paris rape me. For fucking me to within an inch of my life when I asked you to._ "-everything." Alot of things hung unsaid between them and he chuckled mirthlessly, watching her gaze dart to the floor then back up to his lips.

"Anytime."

His reply was calculated, casual enough to cover his ass, but the meaning unmistakable, making her gasp, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she gazed at him.

"Ok then." She stuttered, before turning away without another word, disappearing into the shadows silently.

He watched her through the darkness, quiet as she gracefully climbed the tree, sliding over the wall, and he didn't move until he heard an engine start, knowing she was in the safety of her own car.

Sighing heavily, he slid back into the darkened cabin, staring into the dying embers of the fire, sinking into the chair he had sat on earlier, feeling like it was a lifetime ago.

A sudden slow clapping sound made him jump and his eyes flew to the corner of the room, to the chair that previously only be occupied by groaning, dancing shadows. He hadn't noticed the stationery figure on it until now.

Bob Paris leant forwards, his face only just visible in the darkness of the room, his teeth the only thing glinting too brightly.

"Oh god. That was painful!" He exclaimed, as Alex sagged back in his chair, ready for Bob's taunts. He could handle it as a child. He should be able to handle it now.

"Ok Bob." He said lightly, as if he didn't care.

"I mean, Alex!" Bob recoiled, as if reliving it. "That was brutal." His tone told Alex he was loving every second, but Alex just rolled his eyes, as if bored by the whole thing.

Alex said nothing, just glared at him. Bob carried on regardless.

" _This isn't- We're not-_ " He quoted Norma's words back at him, his tone mocking and mimicking, his hand flying to his chest as if if hurt him to say it. It didn't. He loved it.

"Ok, ok. I got a little carried away." Alex said lightly, as if the words didn't tear him apart. Norma didn't love him back, not the way he loved her - That much was clear. But he couldn't let Bob Paris know any of this. He needed to just be another idiot, falling for a working girl who was a little too good at her craft.

"What can I say? She was very good at her job." Alex said callously, his eyes stony as he stood up, turning away from Bob to the door.

"Jesus!" Bob exclaimed, jumping to his feet suddenly and crossing the room. His hand reached out and tugged the back of Alex's shirt, where the seam had been ripped away from the collar by Norma's surprisingly strong grip, a series of red scratches revealed on the skin underneath. Bob chuckled, as if impressed. "Quite the little hellcat, it seems."

Alex shrugged lightly, biting his lip to stop from smiling at the thought of her hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt hard enough to rip it. Bob stepped away, as Alex turned to face him, trying to keep his face impassive.

"I mean, I'd heard Norma Bates was a firecracker but, my god!"

Alex nodded for a split second before he froze, registering what Bob had just said.

"Who?" He choked out, but it was ridiculous, of course. It was clear that Bob already knew.

"Norma Bates." Bob clarified simply. "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? Even if I hadn't known, your pathetic puppy dog eyes would have given the game away. No-one looks at hookers like that, Alex."

Alex said nothing, the muscle in his jaw tightening, his hands unconsciously balling into fists at his sides.

"Relax, Alex. Norma Bates has been on my radar for a while now. She's of no consequence to me. I just wanted you to have fun. Did you have fun?" He asked innocently, just as Alex lunged at him, grabbing his collar and shoving him against the nearest wall.

"I swear to God. If you-"

"I wont, I wont." Bob said hurriedly, though Alex knew him well enough to know he wasn't really scared of him at all. "Calm down, Alex. God!"

Alex growled, his grip tightening a little.

"Did you like when I threw the money at her feet? I thought that was a nice touch." Bob grinned at him, flashing sharp white teeth. He carried on. "I imagine you got in there and were everything I'm not and she was putty in your hands?"

Alex tried to keep his face neutral, as if Bob's words weren't closer to the truth than he'd like.

"Don't ever go near her again." Alex spat eventually.

"Relax. She's safe... for now." Bob said, and Alex knew it was the best assurance he was going to get and he released him, sweeping towards the door.

"Maybe you can bring her as a plus one next year?" Bob called out lightly after him.

"Oh and Alex?" Alex's step faltered slightly. "You're welcome!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a week ago: "I might write a short little one shot. Just something kinda silly and sexy, where Norma has to pretend to be a hooker. That sounds like a fun little story."
> 
> One week later: This thing has taken over my life! It spiralled away from me, but I actually really love the outcome. I hope you guys do too! I know it's a bit of a departure from Fragile Bird (my longer Normero story. Check it out if you haven't already!) but Alex is so open and loving and gentle in that story, and Norma is so fragile and honest and affectionate and I just really wanted to write something really dirty and smutty where they could get to be other people, just for one night. I really hope y'all like it. Let me know what you thought. Reviews are looooooove! xxx


End file.
